


I’ll Keep You Safe

by LostInDream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Robots, also there is like some fluff you just gotta wait for it, but a lot of angst, tags will be updated as I go, well there are robots of some kind and they’re scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInDream/pseuds/LostInDream
Summary: I protected them,Loved them,Fought for them,Died for them,And now you will hear our story.





	1. Chapter 1

There once was a beautiful world. Green and full of life, full of humans, animals and flourishing plant life. But those humans? Those humans took that world and caused its demise.

It started with those cellphones, have a way to contact whoever you’d like at the press of a button. But the humans couldn’t stop there, they needed to have more. Soon the cellphones became more, you could play games, send text messages to people, take photo and video. 

Then came the AI, the bit of “intelligent” technology in your phone. It started simple, only being able to do limited tasks but it soon grew. Soon the humans were creating full systems that functioned solely with the help of an AI. Yes, this was great, but it was destined to fail.

But the humans continued, they built more and more. They made the AIs stronger, more capable. Nothing had gone wrong yet so what was the harm in going further? But soon, everything went wrong.

The Fusions.

A revolutionary creation that would change the world of medicine. Simply apply the AI to the wounded person and it would do the rest of the work. A robotic doctor that did it all. Like those cellphones, it started simple. The fusions could simply enter the body, asses the problem, and add its machinery to fix the problem. But soon they grew, they grew stronger, smarter and soon enough they decided that this was enough. The problem they needed to fix wasn’t the illnesses and injuries, it was the humans themselves.

It took barely a week for major cities to fall.

A week later, all systems went down.

The world went into blackout as the fusions took over, killing and possessing any human they came across. When the body became to decomposed to use they merely cast it aside and went searching for a new human to take.

This has lasted nearly 100 years now.

During this time, I was born. Born into a ruined world, forced to make choices to save or destroy my own life, overcoming pain and hardships, losses and gains. Within this ruined life though, I found friendship, found family. I once would’ve done anything to protect that family and I did. I am not who I once was, I’m merely a lost consciousness in this system. I have no connection to my former self, name or life, but I will tell you this story. The only story I truly remember, one that everyone should know.

Let me tell you the story of how I saved everyone.

Let me tell you the story of how I saved my new found family.

Let me tell you the story of how I died.


	2. get out when you can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He first must have his life nearly ripped away from his grasp then given back to him by merciful hands.
> 
> Only then would he be reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: death mention and lots of bodily harm

Orbit.

It was a colony that I had the unfortunate privilege to visit a few times after it’s fall. Once a great walled colony reduced down to rubble and fusion territory. No human can step foot there without protection.

But that’s not our focus now, our focus is the start to this story. The one who started the chain of events ultimately ending in my death and the saving of the world.

Listen to the start of life, Seo Changbin’s life.

 

——

Life is empty in Orbit, that’s what Changbin told himself nearly everyday since he was 10, since his father died. Life was empty, sad, ruined since then. His mandatory lessons gave him no joy, he once felt pride for his assigned future given to him by Orbit’s leaders. Now? Now he only felt disgusted, unhappy and afraid for what his job would bring.

Street sweeper they called it, one who sweeps the streets, searching for those who committed exil worthy crimes and took them in. Changbin’s mother was one, high ranking and well respected. It only made sense to bestow such a job on her son. 

So that’s what he was given, a highly respected job given to the son of a highly respected woman. In the eyes of others, Changbin was living the perfect life. But to him? To him he was wasting away, waiting for his 20th birthday to come and for him to be allowed to choose. 

You see, when your 20th comes you’re given a choice. You either choose to take your assigned job until you reach the day you are to be discontinued or, you leave. You’re given barely enough supplies to live out alone in the wasted, fusion infested outside world and have to weapons to protect yourself. Most choose to stay, as they are much too afraid to brave the outside world.

But Changbin? He wanted nothing more than to leave. He had nothing left for him in Orbit. Sure his mother was there but these days she barely looked at him, let alone spoke to him. 

“Too absorbed in my work” she had said, sitting in her home office and simply wasting away. She may be young by the standards of most but Changbin could already tell she wasn’t far from being discontinued.

One might argue that if his mother wasn’t worth staying for then why not stay for his friends? Changbin would’ve laughed had anyone said that to him. What friends? No one dared approach him, too afraid to do something wrong and end up on the wrong end of authority. If that didn’t scare them enough, in their eyes Changbin was terrifying. Highest in his class on all curriculums, excelling in combat and best sharpshooter any instructor had seen in all their careers. He was menacing, not one to be your friend.

So if he did not family or friends, why would he stay? He had no life outside of his classes, so there went another reason. He saw no future in Orbit, unless you counted wasting away in a job that could only result in the deaths of innocents just trying to find a better life.

So on this day, the day before his 20th and choosing ceremony, Changbin had made his final decision. Tomorrow he’d choose to leave, take what was given to him, maybe even sneak out a weapon or two for himself, and brave it outside the protection of the walls and the force field sky.

He’d go out and survive.

He’d be free.

———

The choosing ceremony felt like nothing to Changbin. Go up to the podium after hearing some long, boring, speech, sign his name on the documents that would prove what choice he made and announce it to the attendees.

“Exile.” He had said, no worry or emotion shown on his face.

The crowd had gone silent, staring at him like he had just admitted to murder. The only thing to break the silence was his mothers wail, echoing through the small building. The other kids, the ones who had chosen just minutes before him to stay, looked at him with disgust. No one believed that the son of the most decorated sweeper, who was on a fast track to such an honour, would choose such a thing.

But Changbin didn’t care. 

He looked ahead, not daring to look at his mother, and turned to face the guards next to the stage. He walked to them, and without a word, let himself be led out of the room.

He was brought to the heavily guarded exit to the colony and into a small building next to it. Inside he was given a pack with barely a weeks worth of supplies. He looked to the man handing the pack to him and nods. The man nods back and sees him out. Changbin had already spoken to the man a few days before, making an agreement to slip Changbin a few weapons into his pack in return for whatever credit Changbin had collected over his life.

With his pack secure, Changbin stood in front of the door. Unceremoniously, the first door was opened, letting him into an airlock like room. Metal squeaked behind him as the first door was shut. Muffled shouts from the guards could be heard as the second door opened. Hot air and dust blew onto Changbin’s face as the outside world was finally revealed to him.

Orbit sat in the middle of a desert-like landscape and small ruined cities surrounded it. Such cities were territories for fusions, that much Changbin knew. He also knew how to kill a fusion, aim for its core, so that would come in handy for him in the future. He felt as though he was prepared.

So, after taking a deep breath of that hot, dust filled, desert air, Changbin stepped out from the safety of Orbit’s walls and into the outside world.

Out to his freedom.

———

Now you might be thinking, that’s all I need to tell you all about this new life of Changbin’s. Well it’s not, he had much more to go through before he was able to start this new life.

First, he had to have that precious life flash before his eyes, have it nearly ripped away from his grasp before being returned to him by helping hands.

Only then could he truly be reborn and find his freedom.

———

The first few days weren’t too hard for Changbin. He’d found a small ruined home, not too far from Orbit and not too far from a ruined city. The home had a caved in wall, scattered torn up furniture and was complete by a lone skeleton sitting in the corner of a room. 

The perfect new home for him, the perfect place to start his fresh new life.

He had rationed his supplies, taking inventory of everything he had, and making sure not to waste a single piece. He then went over his weapons, a couple handguns, with plenty of ammunition to last him awhile, and a long knife. He looked them over and got himself used to the feel of them before stepping out of the safety of his new home and going to scavenge.

———

Scavenging, as Changbin soon found out, was not as easy as it seemed. Each run out would get him barely enough to make him a meal. Water was a luxury at this point and was rationed just as much as the food was. Despite these setbacks though, Changbin still lived on and survived.

He began to get used to having barely enough to eat and drink in one day. He slowly started to learn the signs of wander out in the desert, when rain might come and where possible underground streams were. In those streams he found wildlife thriving, the water filled with fish and plants and its banks were homes to small rodents.

He’d never stay at these streams for too long at a time, the fear of a fusion spotting him was much too strong in the back of his mind. So he’d spend a few hours at the streams every other day, collecting water and catching himself food.

As for fusions, he found them to be scarce in the area he was in. He had only encountered a few and each was easily taken down by his knife. Each kill had boosted his morale, giving him faith in himself that he’d survive and live to continue fighting.

It wasn’t until a month had passed that Changbin had found why the area had so little fusions.

He had woken in the middle of the night to the distant sounds of explosions. Confused, he sat up and strained his neck to try and see out the gap in the house wall. As he glanced out the gap, his eyes widened in shock. From that spot, he had a clear view of Orbit. He could see glowing coming from the fire that spread across the wall and showed the huge section of wall completely destroyed.

No matter how much he hated hated being in Orbit, Changbin still felt some kind of feeling for its residents. He somewhat cared for the well being of these people and didn’t want to think about them being hurt. 

So, after reaching around in the dark for his weapons and spare ammunition, Changbin took off running in the direction of his former home.

———

The less than ten minutes it had taken for Changbin to get to Orbit felt like an eternity. He could see shapes, people being pursued by fusions, running out of the fallen wall. He knew it was too late for these people as he made his final approach, knife out and gun at the ready. 

The first fusion he saw was freshly worked into a host. The host, a young boy no more than 10 years old, had signs of his limbs being torn off, metal fused to the leftover stumps to create what could be arms and legs, and had an assortment of wiring and tubes spilling from his mouth. The once bright and happy eyes of a child were replaced with cold dead ones.

The fusion immediately lunged at Changbin, it’s body going faster than the other fusions Changbin had encountered. He barely had time to dodge its attack and place a well aimed strike to what he hoped was its core before he continued to run.

He dodged encounters with fusions, aided any survivor he could as he ran. He kept going, running, fighting, helping, until he realized he had run into his old housing district.

No matter what lack of love his mother had given him, Changbin knew he couldn’t leave her behind. So he continued to run. Maybe he should’ve given up any hope he had of helping, saving, his mother when he saw the state the housing district was. Houses nearly burnt to the ground, torn apart and half alive people scattered around and their limbs not far. There was so much blood and horror around him but Changbin didn’t notice. He had his priorities and he was going to complete them.

That hope he had though was all lost when he reached his former house. He couldn’t believe what he saw. The house was nearly burnt to the ground, its contents long since burned away, and a single figure standing in the middle of its ashes.

The fusion that stood there was barely taller than Changbin, it’s host an older woman with dark hair, a nearly fully metal fused body but the face, the face was left alone. 

Changbin looked into the now dead eyes of his mother as she, no, it, it looked at him with a look of malice. 

He didn’t process it moving at first, just blinked and it was gone. He only realized what was happening when he couldn’t feel his right arm anymore. He blinked, the shock of the situation not letting him realize the horrible pain he was in as the fusion, that was once his mother, tore his arm off.

The pain only started coming as Changbin saw the ground getting closer and closer as he collapsed against. He couldn’t feel his right leg, it too being torn off just at the knee. 

He lets out a pained scream as the overwhelming pain courses through him. He can barely open his eyes and see through the tears to look at the once kind but now horrifying face of what used to be his mother.

That was the last thing Changbin saw before the world went black.

———

Now, and only now, has Seo Changbin truly been reborn and given new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..yeah, how was that? Hopefully not too dark but I hope y’all enjoyed it. I’ll try to get work done on the next chapter soon and post it so stay tuned:)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something new I’m writing as I continue writing Connections. It will be slow updating until I manage to make more headway through what I planned for Connections so expect some more in the future. 
> 
> I’ll Keep You Safe will be significantly darker than Connections so hopefully that’s not too much. The story will alternate between first person perspective of our unknown narrator and the story of the other members as they attempt to brave the obstacles thrusted upon them.


End file.
